1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a main pattern and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as semiconductor devices have become downscaled and highly integrated, in order to form a larger number of patterns within a limited region, it has become necessary to reduce a line width and space width of patterns. Although conventional patterns are typically formed using a photolithography process, the photolithography process has a specific limit to reducing the line width and space width of patterns due to a resolution limit.
Accordingly, to form fine patterns having minute widths beyond the resolution limit of a photolithography process, a double pattern technique of doubly overlapping patterns to form fine patterns and a spacer patterning technique of forming fine patterns using spacers have been proposed.
A semiconductor device includes a plurality of metal interconnections and a plurality of contact pads connected to the plurality of metal interconnections. Accordingly, a layout for efficiently disposing the plurality of metal interconnections and the plurality of contact pads within a narrow area is needed.